A Collection of Oneshots
by Super Serious Gal 3
Summary: Is a collection of oneshots that vary in genre. Pokespe universe. Hope you enjoy and please R&R!
1. Kick in the Head

******_This story will be a collection of oneshots in the Pokespe universe. Here is the first._**

**Title: **_Kick in the Head_

**Genre: **_Humor_

**Characters: **_Gold, Crystal_

**Main Pairing: **_Mangaquestshipping_

**Inspiration:**_ funny quote (which is Gold's second paragraph of dialogue)_

Gold casually walked up to Crystal. She rolled her eyes. Every day was something new and insane. One time Gold had tried to fly and jumped off of the Radio Tower. She sighed, wondering what his insane comment would be this time.

"Hey! Super Serious Gal! Am I cool?" Gold asked. Crystal frowned. Where was he going with this?

"No," she replied. Crystal turned around and started to work, hoping Gold would get the hint. Of course, she should have known better than to put that much faith in Gold.

" You say I'm not cool," said Gold. "But cool is the same as cold. If I'm not cold, I'm hot. I know I'm hot. Thanks for embracing it."

Crystal turned around and glared at him. Gold still stood there, smirking. To get that smirk off his face she gave him a good kick in the head.


	2. Break Away

**Title: **_Breaking Away_

**Genre: **_Friendship?_

**Characters: **_Red, Green (the guy)_

**Pairing: **_Originalshipping if you squint _

**Inspiration: **_the music "The Breaking of the Fellowship" from The Lord of the Rings_

Red stood looking out his window. Green walked in behind him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Red nodded. He turned around to see his Pokeballs on his bed. His bag was neatly packed and lay next to the Pokeballs. "You could stay Champion." Red shook his head. He knew he had to do this. He grabbed his bag and swung it onto his back. He attached his pokeballs to his belt. He walked out of his house, Green following close behind.

When they reached Route 1, Red broke away from Green's side and set off towards Mt. Silver. He peddled his bike all the way there. When he made it to the top, he stood and looked in the direction of Pallet Town. Where his friends were. His home.


	3. Drive

**Title: **_Drive_

**Genre: **_?_

**Characters: **_Gold, Red_

**Pairings: **_N/A_

**Inspiration: **_music Vs. Champion Lance/PKMN Trainer Red_

"One day, I'm gonna win against Red!" Declared Gold. And he did everything he could to prepare for the battle. He trained his Pokemon and learnt strategies. He worked his way up Mt. Silver earning XP. Gold finally stepped out of the cave and upon seeing that he was at the peak, healed his Pokemon.

Gold walked up to Red. "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

"..." Was his reply. Red brought his hand to his belt and pulled out a Pokeball.

"Alright!" Gold yelled. "Go! Exbo!" And the toughest Pokemon battle of his life began. Gold's drive to beat Red had taken him to the top of the mountain. What remained to be seen is the result.


	4. Tower

**Merry Christmas! Happy birthday Silver! Hope ya enjoy this shockingly long chapter!**

**Title:** _Tower_

**Genre: **_Supernatural_

**Characters:** _Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, and Crystal_

**Pairings: **_N/A_

**Inspiration:** _"Lavender Town" music from Pokemon (R/B)_

Red smiled as he rolled out of bed. Today he was going to see his friends. They still hadn't decided on a place where they would meet. It was just going to be him, Green, Blue, and Yellow. Suddenly, his Pokegear rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Red," It was Blue. "We're meeting at Lavender Town. Oh, the Johto trio might show up too." Blue hung up.

Well, that was weird, thought Red. He walked outside. He grabbed Aero and released it from his Pokeball. "To Lavender Town," Red said.

When he arrived at Lavender Town, his instincts screamed that something was wrong. He frowned and started to walk to the Pokemon Centre. He couldn't shake off that feeling of creepiness. He turned around. There was no one there. Red stood outside the Pokemon Centre when an arm yanked him in.

"Yellow?" The person who yanked him inside was in fact, Yellow. Behind her stood Crystal and Silver. Red looked around. The Pokemon Centre was empty, save for Nurse Joy at the counter. "What's going on?" Red asked. The three looked at each other.

"We're not sure." Replied Crystal. "I was the first one to arrive. The town was empty so I chose to wait in the Pokemon Centre. A few minutes later, Green and Yellow arrived. They were both as surprised as I was to see the town empty. Silver arrived after, curious that Blue hadn't shown up yet. After a few minutes there was this strange thump from outside. Green went to investigate it and never came back." She sighed. "Gold and Blue never showed up and now Green is missing." Crystal looked up at Red. "Do you know anything about this?"

Red shook his head. "I haven't heard from any of them since this morning." He sighed. "I wonder where they could be." He furrowed his brow in thought. "Maybe we should take a look around outside." The others looked around before nodding.

As they walked out of the Pokemon Centre, Red looked for any sign of his friends. He caught a glimpse of a pendant hanging on a fallen tree branch. He walked over and picked it up, the others curiously following behind. Red held it up to the light. He heard Yellow gasp behind him. Red recognized it easily. "It's Green's," he said.

"Then those must be his footprints," said Silver. Red looked at the ground. There were footprints etched into the mud. They led to the Pokemon Tower. Memories of being attacked by zombified Pokemon entered Red's head. He turned towards the Pokemon Tower. "Come on, Green's in danger." The group headed towards the Pokemon Tower.

"Something terrible happened here a long time ago," said Yellow. Red gulped.

"I'm sure it's not important," he said, trying not get scared. The group kept climbing the floors, averting their eyes from the many Pokemon graves. When they reached the top, they couldn't see anything. Black smoke obscured their vision. "Hold hands," Red ordered. And the group clasped the hands of the person closest to them.

"Roll call," he said. "Yellow?" "Here!" "Silver?" "Here," Silver mumbled. "Crystal?" "Present!"

"I think you forgot someone," said a teasing voice. Silver froze. He would recognize that voice anywhere. The group turned around to see Blue.

"Blue?" Asked Silver.

"Who else?" She replied. Suddenly, someone crashed into her.

"Sis!" Cried Silver. The person on top of Blue was...

"Gold!" Yelled Crystal.

"Hey Super Serious Gal!" He replied, getting up and brushing himself off. Silver then helped Blue up. Red frowned.

"The smoke is gone!" He yelled. The group turned around. There was Green, kneeling next to a lone grave. He slowly rose from his spot and swivelled to look at them.

Red and the others stared in shock. Green's jade eyes had been replaced by a menacing lavender colour. Red took a step back in surprise. "Green?" Green's mouth curved into an intimidating smile.

"Green," started Blue. "It's us. Your friends." If Green heard her, he payed her no heed. He pulled a Pokeball from his belt and smirked. Red instinctively put his hand to his belt. Green released his Charizard. It too looked possessed. "Flamethrower," he commanded. Red brought out Pika. "Knock him unconscious Pika," he whispers. His Pikachu dashes off, avoiding the multiple attacks from the Charizard. It quickly scurried to where Green was and gave him electric shock. Green quickly fell to the floor, his Charizard returning to it's Pokeball.

Red caught him mid fall. He looked up to see a purple ghost in front of the solitary gravestone. Red heard Green quietly mumble. "Rest in peace, Marowak."


	5. It's Raining Men!

_**Anyone interested in playing Mafia?**_

_** forum/Axis-Powers-Nightfall-Mafia/117955/**_

topic/119136/72139342/1/Sign-Ups#79374592

topic/111252/63212988/2/Sign-up#79376444

_**They all need people, so...**_

_**Hope ya enjoy this oneshot!**_

**Title: **_It's Raining Men! Halle-Is that a Pikachu?_

**Genre: **_Romance?_

**Characters:**_Yellow and Blue are the main characters. _

**Pairings: **_Specialshipping_

**Inspiration: **_It's Raining Men! by The Weather Girls _

Yellow turned on her radio to listen to music as she walked through the Viridian Forest. She smiled as Blue's voice came on the radio. She had gotten a job as a weather girl for the Pallet Radio Station during the late hours. It was currently 10:20.

"_Hi," _Blue said. _"I'm your weather girl and have I got news for you."_ Yellow smiled, wondering what Blue's news was. _"You better listen!" _Yellow found herself leaning closer to the radio. _"Get ready all you lonely girls, and leave those umbrellas at home!" _What could Blue mean by that? Surprisingly, Blue then started to sing.

_Humidity is rising_

_Barometer's getting low_

_According to all sources, _

_The street's the place to go._

Yellow found herself walking faster towards Viridian City.

_Cause tonight for the first time_

_Just about half-past ten_

Yellow checked her watch. It was 10:25. 5 minutes to this event.

_For the first time in history_

_It's going to start raining men!_

Yellow started to run. She reached Viridian City as the pandemonium started.

_It's raining men!_

_Hallelujah! _

_It's raining men!_

_Amen!_

Yellow had her arms open and surprisingly, a red-eyed boy fell into them. The boy was cute and Yellow started blushing as Blue's song continued.

_I'm gonna go out and let myself get _

_Absolutely soaking wet!_

She lay the boy down and he quickly got up to help his other friends. She could see many more men falling from the sky. Yellow could see girls dancing with their arms open wide to Blue's song, probably hoping to catch some boyfriends. She could hear them sing along.

_It's raining men!_

_Hallelujah!_

_It's raining men!_

_Every specimen!_

_Tall, blonde, dark and lean_

_Rough and tough and strong and mean_

Yellow could see the variety of men falling from the sky. A tall green-eyed boy fell on top of the boy she caught earlier. A blonde boy fell on a black-haired girl. And a gold-eyed boy on a redheaded boy.

_God bless Mother Nature, s__he's a single woman too_

_She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do _

_She taught every angel to rearrange the sky_

_So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy_

Yellow blushed. Would she find her perfect guy?

_It's Raining Men! _

_Hallelujah!_

_ It's Raining Men!_

_ Amen! _

_It's Raining Men!_

_ Hallelujah! _

_It's Raining Men!_

_ Amen!_

Yellow smiled as a boy with a white hat fell on a girl with a blue bandanna. The golden-eyed boy got off the redhead and proceeded to hit on a blue-haired girl.

_I feel stormy weather _

_Moving in about to begin_

_ Hear the thunder _

_ Don't you lose your head _

_Rip off the roof and stay in bed_

She could always see if she could find that red-eyed boy...

_God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too _

_She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do_

_ She taught every angel to rearrange the sky_

_ So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy _

Yellow refrained from joining the singing girls when she caught sight of him.

_It's Raining Men!_

_ Yeah!_

She started to walk towards him.

_Humidity is rising _

_Barometer's getting low_

_ According to all sources,_

_ the street's the place to go_

She realized that she was in the middle of the street.

_ Cause tonight for the first time_

_ Just about half-past ten _

It was a little past half-past ten.

_For the first time in history_

_ It's gonna start raining men_

Yellow smiled as the spectacle continued all around her.

_It's Raining Men!_

The red-eyed boy walked towards her.

_Hallelujah! _

He looked at her.

_It's Raining Men!_

Their eyes met.

_Amen!_

"So what's your name?"

_It's Raining Men!_

"Yellow," she replied.

_Hallelujah!_

"That's a beautiful name."

_It's Raining Men!_

They smiled.


End file.
